


reencarnation

by 2702tech



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2702tech/pseuds/2702tech
Summary: Seungwu decide descubrir el motivo por el que el que cada noche, sin excepción, tiene el mismo sueño y, sobretodo, por qué no logra recordar la cara del chico misterioso que siempre aparece en él.





	reencarnation

Esperanzas. Hermano. Universidad. Él. Judo. Celebración. Prácticas. Él. Pelea. Comisaría. Él. Sueños rotos. Decepción. Vacío. Trabajo. Accidente. Negro.

Seongwu abre los ojos tras esa última escena, si acaso se le puede llamar como tal.  
Ha vuelto a tener el mismo sueño de todas las noches; ya no recuerda lo que es tener uno diferente.  
Siempre son las mismas visiones confusas y que desde era pequeño ha tenido problemas a la hora conectarlas y comprenderlas.  
No consigue entender el motivo por el que las ve cada vez que cierra los ojos. Al principio creía que sólo era casualidad, que igual soñaba con lo mismo porque solía pensar en ello antes de ir a dormir; pero con los años llega a la conclusión de que no lo es, que algo Intenta decirle algo pero, ¿El qué? 

Y sobretodo, ¿quién es él? ¿quién es él y por qué nunca consigue recordar su rostro al despertar si parece ser una parte importante de todo aquello? ¿quién es él y por qué cada día siente una necesidad cada vez aún más mayor por descubrirlo? ¿por qué siente tanta familiaridad con alguien que no conoce?  
Tiene muchas preguntas que inundan sus pensamientos...y ninguna respuesta.  
Pero quizá debería buscarlas. No va a perder nada por hacerlo, ¿Verdad?

Así que cuando decide iniciar su investigación, lo primero que se le ocurre hacer es buscar en internet, cosa que lo deja aún más confuso tras leer más de diez páginas hablando sobre los "sueños recurrentes" y cómo alguno de ellos aparecen porque lo sucedido ha tenido algún impacto en su vida.  
Eso le deja con otra pregunta más: ¿Cómo va a tener impacto algo que nunca le ha sucedido? O al menos él cree recordar que no. 

Abandona la búsqueda en Internet, sustituyéndola por pasar horas en la biblioteca casi todos los días después de clase.  
Ha leído todo tipo de libros sobre sueños, algunos más comprensibles que otros para él; bien es cierto que no ha encontrado la información que necesita, pero al menos ha aprendido algún que otro dato curioso que utilizar para sorprender a su grupo de amigos.

Y cuando quiere darse cuenta han pasado meses desde el inicio de su investigación. Llega un momento en el que cree que igual lo mejor sería rendirse y no darle más importancia de la que tiene realmente; intenta auto-convencerse de ello cada mañana al despertar. 

Sin embargo, abandona esa posición días después de tomarla, tras escuchar a sus amigos hablar sobre una familia de pitonisas que, en teoría, les han adivinado el futuro.  
Seongwu prefiere no tomárselo muy en serio, ya que aquella puede ser una entre las miles de tonterías que dicen habitualmente - como si él tampoco las dijera-.

Obviamente, acaba pensando demasiado en ello hasta considerar que igual esa idea no es tan mala como pensaba al principio. Al menos no cree que vaya a perder tanto el tiempo como lo ha hecho en los últimos meses.

Es así como acaba en el bajo de una casa llena de pitonisas que le miran con curiosidad y no puede evitar sentirse entre observado y avergonzado.  
Por eso agradece el momento en el que por fin llega su turno, yendo con rapidez hacia la pequeña y única habitación. 

La mirada de la mujer, la cual se encuentra sentada tras una pequeña mesa redonda justo en el centro del cuarto, es incluso más intensa que el de las otras mujeres de antes; debe reconocer que eso le intimida un poco.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan tenso, jovencito? No te voy a comer. Vamos, siéntate y cuéntame por qué has venido aquí.

Seongwu cumple con la orden sin rechistar y toma asiento frente a la mujer, antes de proceder a contarle sobre su sueño y toda la información que ha recopilado durante los últimos meses. La pitonisa escucha su historia con atención conforme va echando algunas cartas sobre la mesa.

\- Así que he llegado a...ninguna conclusión. -Termina por decir, tras más de media hora hablando sin parar.- ¿Y bien...?

\- Es un drama bastante interesante, aunque no es la primera vez que escucho algo parecido.

\- ¿De verdad? -De pronto sus ojos se llenan de algo de ilusión, e incluso esperanza.

\- Ajá. 

\- ¿Entonces vas a ayudarme? 

\- Oh, no, no, claro que no. Lo único que te puedo decir, según las cartas, es que la solución a tus preguntas aparecerá en menos tiempo de lo que tú te crees.  
También te recomiendo que leas algunas cosas sobre la reencarnación mientras esperas.

Y así pierde la esperanza otra vez, sintiéndose un tanto estúpido por creer durante unos instantes que algo así podría funcionar. Lo único bueno que ha salido de ahí es que no le ha pedido dinero porque le ha visto muy angustiado. 

No obstante, en los próximos días se sorprende a sí mismo cuando en ocasiones reflexiona sobre el tema de la reencarnación y la idea de que todas las personas han tenido una vida anterior a la actual; en caso de ser así, ¿estarán sus sueños relacionados con ella?  
Cuando se cuestiona esa pregunta ya no puede dejar de pensar en ella, lo cual es gracioso, ya que se había dicho unas mil veces que iba a dejar ese asunto.

~

\- ¿Entonces ya tienes una teoría sobre tus sueños? - Pregunta Mark, Marquitos para los amigos, a quien conoció en un evento de la universidad que tuvieron que organizar juntos.

\- Más o menos. -Murmura, mientras intenta que su perro, Rufo, deje de tirar tanto de él cuando intenta mantener una conversación.

\- Y voy a ser el primero en escucharla... nunca me había sentido tan privilegiado desde que...

-...desde que Hyuck te hizo un descuento en Starbucks.

\- Exacto. -Igual debería callarse y dejar que Seongwu empiece. Y bueno, eso es lo que hace.

\- Suponiendo que mis sueños están relacionados con una supuesta vida anterior, entonces he llegado a la conclusión de que mi yo del pasado tenía un hermano, iba a la universidad y al parecer practicaba judo de vez en cuando.

\- ¿Y no sabes qué estudiabas...o estudiaba?

\- Hm...no, de eso no estoy seguro. Pero hay varias escenas en las que mi yo del pasado se ve o estudiando o mucho o haciendo pruebas físicas.

\- ¿Policía?

\- Hm...pues no lo había pensado, aunque creo que eso explicaría muchas cosas. -Susurra, pensativo.- Hay una escena en la que mi yo del pasado celebra algo con su grupo de amigos, pero justo después parece acabar en una comisaría y... ahí está él.

\- ¿Él? 

\- Sí, él. No sé cómo se llama, ni tampoco recuerdo su cara, pero aparece en casi todas las escenas: cuando el yo del pasado entra en la universidad, cuando practica judo, en la fiesta y en la comisaría...

\- Hm...pues si aparece tanto entonces podría ser su mejor amigo.

\- Yo diría que hay algo más, o al menos por parte del yo del pasado. Porque si es cierto que es mi vida pasada entonces podría llegar a entender por qué siento tanto cariño por alguien del que no recuerdo ni sus ojos.

\- A lo mejor le tienes cariño porque te has acostumbrado a que aparezca cada noche en tus sueños.

\- Mark...

\- Vale, perdón.

\- El caso es que creo que esa pelea hizo que la vida del yo pasado cambiase para mal. Después de eso no se le vuelve a ver en clase, él tampoco vuelve a aparecer y yo noto que no es nada feliz.

\- Hm...entonces lo de ser policía tendría aún más sentido.

\- Tienes razón. -Poco a poco empieza a verlo más claro, aunque sin saber si tiene sentido alguno hacer todo aquello.- Pero eso no es lo peor. Porque tras la pelea mi yo del pasado empieza a trabajar en lugar de ir a clase... así que supongo que no pudo seguir estudiando.

\- Vaya...tu supuesto yo del pasado tuvo una vida un poco trágica. -Murmura, antes de que Seongwu vuelva a lanzarle "la mirada."- Perdón.

\- Pero la vida trágica de mi yo del pasado acaba rápido, o esa es la sensación que me da. -Y esa es la parte que menos le gusta de la historia.- Cuando está trabajando en una especie de obra, parece estar subido en algún sitio alto, resbalar y...bueno. Eso.

\- ¿Crees que...?

\- Sí, porque después de eso mi sueño se vuelve negro y es cuando me despierto.

\- Vaya...es un poco triste. -Dice, entre asombrado y apenado.- ¿Y qué piensas hacer con...esta teoría?

\- No lo sé, Mark. -Suspira con pesadez.- Cuando fui a ver a la pitonisa lo único que me dijo fue que piense sobre la reencarnación y que "la solución aparecerá en menos tiempo del que crees."

\- ¿Y cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que fuiste a verla...?

\- Dos semanas. Dos. Dos semanas y no ha pasado nada. - Llegados a este punto le parece ridículo seguir esperando a que suceda algo.- Debería dejar de pensar en ello, pero esta vez de verdad.

\- Bueno, a lo mejor si no has abandonado todavía es por algo. -Se encoge ligeramente de hombros.- Aunque la historia que me has contado podría ser perfecta para una película trágica sobre el amor. Ya sabes, cómo quieres ser director de cine.

\- Ya hay muchas películas así, Marquitos.

\- Sólo intentaba buscar el lado positivo de todo esto.

El resto del paseo es relajado, ambos hablando sobre cualquier otra tontería que se les ocurra e intentando que Rufo no se pelee con todos los perros que encuentra.  
Sin embargo, hay momentos en los que no puede evitar irse un poco de la conversación, preguntándose si por alguna obra del destino o lo que sea, la predicción de la pitonisa se cumplirá y la solución que tanto ansía por encontrar llegará.  
Por suerte, no tiene que preguntárselo por mucho tiempo más.

Todo sucede muy rápido, conforme Mark relata su última cita con Donghyuck con mucho detalle y Rufo se acerca a otro perro que camina en la dirección contraria a ellos. Seungwu no presta mucha atención, demasiado inmerso en sus propios pensamientos y en todo lo que el menor tiene por contar.

Sin embargo, cuando el otro animal sigue por su camino, Seungwu para en seco, girándose por puro instinto.  
Su mirada no se centra no en el perro que acaba de pasar por su lado, sino en su dueño, en él. Él.  
Y él también le observa, con la misma cara de asombro e incluso de admiración.

\- ¿Minhyun?

\- ¿Seungwu?

Ambos permanecen en esa misma posición durante unos instantes, sin decir nada más.  
Pero Seungwu tiene miles de cosas en la cabeza, porque por fin es capaz de recordar.

Recuerda a su hermano Daniel, de quien estuvo separado durante muchísimos años hasta reencontrarse tras una enorme búsqueda; el día en el que entró a la universidad, con el deseo de convertirse en policía; recuerda la fiesta que celebraron cuando fue admitido para las prácticas; el día de la pelea y cómo fue acusado injustamente de participar en ella por aparecer en el momento inadecuado; cómo todo se fue al traste después de ello y acabó trabajando en una obra de construcción, donde tuvo el accidente que le costó la vida.

Y sobretodo, consigue acordarse de él, de la cara misteriosa que aparece todas las noches en sus sueños y que siempre olvida al despertar. Minhyun.  
La primera persona que conoció al entrar a clase y que desde entonces nunca se había despegado de su lado; el que le enseñó judo y cientos de cosas más, pero que por desgracia no volvió a ver desde el día la pelea, cuando tuvo la mala suerte de estar por el tema de las prácticas en la comisaría a la que llevaron.  
Minhyun, de quien había estado enamorado profundamente; y ahora que sus vidas han vuelto a coincidir porque el destino les ha dado una nueva oportunidad, sabe que lo sigue estando.

Es cuestión de minutos que ambos se atrevan a acercarse y fundirse en un largo y profundo abrazo, mientras Mark mira en la distancia con cara de confusión.

Al principio no dicen nada, pues no necesitan las palabras para entender sus corazones.  
Mas es Minhyun quien acaba rompiendo el silencio, con voz temblorosa.

\- He esperado cientos de vidas para verte otra vez, Seungwu.

Al escucharlo le cuesta creer que no haya sido capaz de recordar una voz tan dulce como la suya.

\- Perdón por tardar tanto, si hubiera sabido que me estabas esperando intentado buscarte muchísimo antes. 

\- Da igual...lo importante es que estamos juntos otra vez. - Murmura, separándose un poco de él y mirarle con los ojos llenos de emoción y una amplia sonrisa.- Al fin.

\- Al fin.

A partir de ese día los dos se vuelven inseparables, casi como en los viejos tiempos; la única gran diferencia es que se encuentran en una época diferente y que Minhyun estudia Derecho, pues siente la necesidad de defender a aquellos que son acusados injustamente -como a Seungwu- o que simplemente lo necesiten.  
Pero su amabilidad, su obsesión por la limpieza y su perro llamado Trufo son iguales.  
Algo que también continúa intacto es el amor que sienten el uno por el otro, y esta vez no tienen ningún miedo de demostrarlo, no después de todo por lo que han pasado.

Ahora están dispuestos a cualquier cosa para estar juntos y si eso implica esperar otras dos vidas en el futuro, lo harán.

**Author's Note:**

> espero que os haya gustado uwu


End file.
